


Your Time Will Come

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love/Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: @guardiansspacepilot on Tumblr wrote me a phenomenal fic the other day based on some song lyrics (check it out on my blog it is well worth the read!) They asked in turn for a Grocket fic from me based on the song lyrics: “Your time will come, if you wait for it, if you wait for it. It’s hard, believe me I’ve tried but I’ve been coming up short,” from the song Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons. I love Grocket and Imagine Dragons so of course I accepted!





	Your Time Will Come

Rocket was doing his best to shut out the: "Holy flark this is a terrible idea, we are never going to destroy Ronana, we're all gonna die," thoughts. But that was hard to do, even as he compounded his hadron enforcer back into its case on his back. He shook his head, walking down the main corridor of Yondu's ship to where he and Groot and been told to put their stuff for the time being. 

"I am Groot," the large Flora colossus greeted him as he strode in. Rocket threw down his stuff, watching as his friend looked at the thorny vine he'd grown from his arms. "I am Groot," Rocket frowned, a stark flare of irritation flashing within him. He'd been the large creature's partner in crime long enough to know when he was unhappy. 

"What is it Groot?" He sighed exasperated. Groot looked at him, mouth down in a line, his eyes large and glossy with hurt. 

"I am Groot," he moped. 

"Damn it Quill," the raccoonoid cursed, coming and hopping up next to his friend. There was not time for this. 

"Groot, you know he didn't take your part of the plan into account because he can't understand you." Groot opened his arms, in a shrugging, helpless gesture. We can discuss your linguistic insecurities later! We gotta get ready to fight Rocket thought begrudgingly. But Groot's sad face made some part of him falter. 

"I am Groot," he said softly. Rocket looked at him, those sad eyes, those encompassing vines, open arms. He shook his head. It was fate the two of them were thrown together and became partners. 

"You don't have to apologize. I know I must be flarking boring to talk to all the time. Havin' only one person be able to understand yah' must be flarking miserable." The raccoonoid started as one of Groot's long fingers reached out and touched him, making him look upward at the soft, now smiling face. 

"I am Groot." 

"I know, I know. But it still must be tough. But humies are flarking dumb." Groot smiled a little. Maybe Rocket could do this, maybe he could actually comfort instead of just be cruel. It was terrifying. 

"I am Groot," Groot answered, his eyes shifting around the small room. 

"Yeah I know there ain't no water or sunlight or plants in here, I'm sorry." The word were out of his mouth before he hardly knew it. That damn tree, he was just too good. Too good to be laying his life down on the line for a bunch of flarking idiots who couldn't even understand him. It wasn't fair. Groot was just so…so innocent. He didn't belong here on the verge of battle. Rocket felt his small, shattered and cold little heart well with helplessness. 

"I am Groot?" Groot asked gently. Rocket summoned a deep breath, 

"I'm sorry," he managed. "I'm sorry I let you down." He looked away, at the threshold of the closed door. Just out there lay all the ravagers, Peter and Gamora and Drax. Just out there lay the impending battle. Just out there lay the scary, loud, lonely galaxy that hated him and either ignored or made fun of Groot. All because they were too stupid to learn his language. 

"I am Groot?" The flora colossus brought Rocket's attention back. 

"I'm sorry, I…I'm not good like you. I'm sorry I bring you down. Well, these days I try and these days I tend to lie." Rocket confessed. Lied about his tough brashness, lied about how he was fine.

"I am Groot," Groot shook his head.

"I know you don't think I bring you down. That's the point you have too much faith in people. You have too much faith in me, in good things. That's why you were willing to go into this crazy thing. Groot nodded. Rocket tried to smile for his sake, despite his better judgement he reached out a paw, taking the large had. "Your time will come if you wait for it. It's hard, believe me, I've tried….but I keep coming up short." He whispered. He had tried over and over, with his guns, with the escape plan outta the Klyn. Anything to show the world he wasn't some freak. But he kept coming up short, they still despised him. He still despised himself. But it didn't have to be like that for Groot.

"I am Groot?" 

"Your time. A time to prove yourself, to show all those humies how great you are. How flarking kind and compassionate you are you big sap," Rocket laughed. "Someday your time will come when you will show all these flarkers just how big and selfless your heart is you big idiot." 

"I am Groot," Groot replied, nervously. Rocket sympathized.

"I know you don't like it when we split up during jobs. But we're gonna be fine. You go with Star-Boy, keep him in line and I'll meet you on Xandar."

"I am Groot," Groot put in. Rocket rolled his eyes,

"I'll have the ship to protect me, you don't have to worry. You just got to focus on the plan." Before Rocket could come to his usual nihilistic senses, he felt Groot's arms wrap around him in a hug. The raccoonoid sighed, and gave in, hugging Groot back. 

"I am Groot." 

"It's gonna be alright," Rocket said, more to himself then to Groot. "We're gonna be fine. Quill's flarking plan just might work and when it's done, Nova Corps is gonna owe us a flark ton of money! We can go wherever we want. Where do you want to go Groot?" Groot didn't let go of the hug, but he did answer, 

"I am Groot," Rocket burst out, 

"AAHAHA!!! And they think I'm crude! I like the way you think buddy. We'll go there, do that and then we can go wherever we want, in whatever ship we want!" 

"I am Groot?" 

"Tsch, maybe they can come too." Groot smiled. The two of them lingered there for a moment in that hug. Groot cherishing that one person in the entire galaxy who understood him, who not only talked with him but listened to him. However loud-mouthed and rude the raccoonoid might seem. Groot cherished the incorrigible, exhausted, broken little creature in his arms. That little creature in turn allowed himself to feel safe and whole. After a moment, Rocket let go. 

"C'mon, we'd better get out there. Quill probably wants us to all walk out there in some slow-motion coordinated bad ass walk sequence to one of his lame songs, or something like that."


End file.
